Sorcerer's High School: The Black Medallion
by Agent Mega Ninja King
Summary: After spending his whole life running from place to place, Eugene Orco finds home in a supernatural high school for demigods. To test if worthy of godliness, his Aunt Hecate has put him in a quest to find his mark of immortality. Will he find it before Zeus knows of his parentage and blast him to bits? Next: A Wolverine Angel.
1. I meet the Know-It-All Princess

Okay, I bet our little 'innocent praise' has given a dramatic beginning of my life.

She did? No surprise there. Professor or "Captain" Cathy likes to do that kind of stuff. Anyways, she's the Μεγαλκαθαρτοσ (Great Purifier) and I'm an orphan.

At least I thought I was. Back before my supernatural way of life, I was just a poor little kid changing from foster family to foster family.

My name is Eugene Orco and I used to live in a foster home for boys. My last home belonged to a drunkard poker player and a never-at-home supermodel who never let me go to school. For reasons if I get to educated I might kill them, which chances are 62/48 not fifty-fifty.

Finally, after the town set a policy all children aged 11-16 be in school, I was forced by my foster-mother to go to high school. I was fifteen and going to an all cost free, boarding school called Hippocrates Memorial High School.

How we even chose this one, it was destiny. One thing I've learned all the time I shouldn't be alive is there are no coincidences.

Next thing I knew, first thing in the morning I was shipped off to this mysterious high school. The bus' horn sounded and I got my stuff and went outside.

I was just about to board the bus when I looked back at the house. My foster dad was playing poker on the outdoor side-yard and drinking the bottle of rum in his hands. I sighed and shook my head slowly as I climbed each step of the vehicle.

Of course, it was just like them to ignore me and to not care on what's happening in my life. Still it was hurting that they would just go on with their normal lives not caring about me. No 'Good Luck!'s, 'Have a fun time!'s or 'Bye!'s. Nothing.

Half the part of my brain was thinking how sad I was, when the other half bust in and said, "Stop your moaning, you sound like a stupid cow. Moo, moo!".

As I sat down a seat while my mind was having a bad argument. "Well, you're not the king of the world. You're just a small, itty, bitty little part of a brain. And you won't become any kind of monarch either. Maybe you'll just turn into a sill pig saying 'Oink, oink!' for the rest of your life. And poor Eugene here will turn into a walking-talking-farm-dude-from-Vietnam."

I was so frustrated with this headache that I shouted "Be quiet!" out loud without noticing. I thought for sure I was busted, and in the first day of high school too. But nobody seemed to care, they just went on to what they were doing.

The person sitting next to me seemed to notice me. "Take this seat belt and buckle up. It's gonna be a long ride." I put the seat belt on and then the bus was shaking unusually.

The vehicle suddenly wasn't a bus. It was a giant...chariot. The chariot was big enough so that everyone on it fit perfectly. There were ruby edges on it and a golden surface and a purple background inside. The design was so incredible yet so familiar. I noticed my mouth was hanging open so I closed it.

Looking to the left, I saw the girl who talked to me earlier. "Hey, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Eugene. Eugene Orco," I said, holding out my hand to her.

She merely closed her eyes briefly, with a slight nod. Then she opened her eyes and held her head high. "Sophia Pallasthy. Dedicated to Athena, Level 10 in καταδεσμοσ (binding magic). You?" she replied to my introduction. Apparently the look on my face was sheer confusion. "I don't understand, I'm" I began.

But she cut my sentence short and developed a more relaxed posture and modern accent. "New here. Don't worry, just stick with me. I'll help you around." The chariot came to a stop and the driver hollered, "Get out of the chariot people, there's still another batch coming up." The moment the last person got out, the chariot was out of sight.

Relative to what Sophia said, I followed wherever she went. She approached a large white gate and once the first person approached, it opened freely with no command. Sophia whispered into my ear, "Welcome to Hippocrates Memorial High School." I could her sniggering to herself at the name.


	2. Crazy Me and Uncle Horsey

When we got inside of the gates, we formed a line and Sophia was standing there in front of me. Right then she was stopped by a man and her attire changed into a white dress-like cloth. A chiton I might recall. The man let her pass and I was next in line. The man seemed impatient and said, "Well, aren't you going to take of the glamor, or are you new here?"

"I'm new"

"Oh, follow Chiron that way to the interrogating room," he pointed to the right and a man riding horse approached me. The closer and closer he came, I realized that he wasn't a man, kind of. He was half man and half... horse? "Come, young man," bid the centaur as he led me to a hall. As we were walking, he was bound to ask me questions.

"What is your name, child?" "I'm Eugene Orco. You're Chiron, right?" He only reacted the same way Sophia did, nodding his head slightly, while closing his eyes.

We at last came to blue door and he opened it and told me to inside.

I went in to find a long table with lots of kids my age being interrogated by men (not like me) and being made to eat the temptingly delicious feast on the table (just like me).

But I didn't do as they did, I didn't eat anything on the table. Instead, I sat down and talked to this Chiron direct to the point. I had a strange feeling about eating the food on the table.

"By the way you are acting," the centaur began, "you may be one who follows the gods. Do you understand what I mean?" All I could understand was that the gods he meant were the Greek ones I read from one of my other foster dad's books. He was a professor in Ancient Civilizations and took a special interest in Greece. I also understood that this place was no normal place.

My thoughts didn't assure me this was even a high school either! "Yes, sir. I understand. "Then tell me what are your deep interests?" was his question.

Now I was truly confused. What did this weird dude even want with me? Why did this other kids answer without hesitating? Was it because they had an actual human being and I was abnormal? Then I got it. "The food and drinks."

The old centaur chuckled a bit. "Now, I know you're not talking about a particular interest in feasts, considering your weight. Though I do understand that you figured it out. The food and drinks were enchanted to get the answers out of people."

Okay now that was creepy. This isn't any normal high school (Duh!). We were gonna be kept like hostages here? What was this place? Chiron broke the silence. "Don't fret, I know what you're thinking. I have mastered all the arts of magic, including μαντεισ (seer). Now, drink this. It doesn't poison you." Before drinking it, my eyes went to the back of my head, leaving only the white part.

I finally went back to normal and in front of me was a plant. It had an intriguing white flower and a dark ebony root. Unconsciousness (Oo, big word!) filled my head. My mouth opened involuntarily and the plant dissolved into glowing dust and I ate it. Then back into consciousness, I drank the potion and nothing happened to me.

The centaur in front of me gaped at the scene. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what happened." Chiron still looked pretty shook up.

"You may go Eugene, and are temporarily placed in with the ϕαρμακισ (healers) But first go to Hecate's quarters. He waved his hand with a sign of dismissal.


	3. Mommy Enyo has a Rival

I went outside and stumbled across lots and lots of rooms. How in the world am I supposed to find Hecate's quarters?

Just then I bumped into a guy about 6 foot 4, very muscular and athletic looking. Yet he had this weird red glint beneath his eyes that made me mad. "Watch where you're going, punk." Just as he was about when he looked like he was going to hit me or something, I did something really smart like say, "Or what? You're gonna call back home to Mommy Enyo?" Oh man, he was mad.

_Sophia, _I secretly wished, _if you come hear me please come and help me. _Just then a giant woman came out of nowhere dressed head to toe in armor. "Heed these wise words and go to back to the house of Enyo." She rose her hands and chanted in a language that sounded a lot like Greek to me. I mean literally. The dude who was messing with me earlier looked like he was four years old and scared to death. I saw a tired looking Sophia hiding behind a large olive tree.

Walking towards her I said, "Hey Sophia, how did you do that?" She explained everything. "Well because I'm an expert in binding magic, I heard your wish. You know what? I hate you. I actually thought you were in real danger. Next time just try to avoid that dude or be more courageous. He's just a jerk, okay?"

I nodded my head, suddenly aware of how powerful she was. Then I remembered where I was supposed to be going. "Where's Hecate's headquarters?" Then she led me towards the headquarters.


	4. Obnoxious Aunts, Pep Talks and Trouble

Then I remembered where I was supposed to be going. "Where's Hecate's headquarters?" Then she led me towards the headquarters. We went three blocks ahead (big place, I know) and turned left. You couldn't miss the building. It was the biggest one around and when we went inside we had to wait in a line because there were so many people.

While we were waiting, Sophia and I had a little chat. "So, what happened in the interrogation room?" I told her all that happened, from talking to Chiron, how the food and drinks were enchanted, the glowing flower and assigning me to a pharmacy or something.

"Okay, Chiron thinks you're the one who follows the path of the gods. This place hasn't had one of those for a long time. Trust me, I know. I've been here for seven years. I was shocked, "Hold on seven years? Why so long? Isn't this just a high school?" But she shook my thoughts away, "Never mind, anyway explain more about this plant of yours. It had a white flower and black roots and it just came out of nowhere?"

"Pretty much, yeah. So what?"

"Hmm." She seemed to hesitate for a moment, but when she got it she looked amazed. "What Chiron didn't tell you was that he thinks you're an immortal. Because he did say things about the path of the gods after being amazed. So in conclusion you're a god. But that's impossible! Where's your mark?" She looked around as expecting for me to make a diamond and hand it out to her.

Just then we realized that we were next in line. There was a woman in the desk who lead us towards another room. "Is that Hecate?" Sophia tried to keep in her laugh whispering back, "Oh yeah, she kind of looks like Angelina Jolie right? Of course not, why would you think that?" I decided to keep quiet because I had a feeling that if I said anything further I would look pretty much...stupid.

Right then she stopped dead in her tracks, "You have to go by your own by now." She gestured to encourage me further. I went straight ahead for the place to dissolve in mist and then it went away, showing a more dark place. Right here, I felt stronger, braver. But most of all it felt like home.

I saw a person clad in black robes walked towards me. "Hello Eugene, remember me?" When I looked into her eyes I saw what I never had before. Family. "Aunt Hecate, is that you? Where are we?"

The goddess guffawed deeply. "You remember me but you don't even recognize your birthplace. How sweet of you dear." I looked around unbelieving, then I knew. This was home.

"I took you here so we can talk privately. Do remember Hades and your mother Metis? Of course you do know. But I came to tell you about the prophecy. Long ago, Zeus was told that Metis would bear a son more powerful that him. So he swallowed Metis, so the story goes right?" She paused for a kind of confirmation from me.

I nodded so she would go ahead. "Well before that, Hades fell in love with her and had you," pointing at me. "He hid you in the underworld so that Zeus couldn't find you. But Zeus came one day to retrieve his daughter Persephone. So Hades sent Hermes to put you in the mortal world in guise of a human. So I must warn you not to tell anybody because Zeus might hear of the news and destroy you."

I thought about it for a while and it turned out this whole story was very enthusiastic. Me dying, keeping a secret or risk getting destroyed. Very enthusiastic.

"The only one you can trust now is your niece."

"Wait a minute, don't you think I'm too old to be an uncle." But hearing the story, I realized it must have been three thousand years old. Thinking that, I realized stupid I sounded because I could be a thousand times great-grandfather by now. "Exactly," Hecate said. Do you know how creepy it is for people to read your mind?

Then I asked the question I should have been asking. "What niece?"

"By Zeus, Metis bore Athena. That binder girl is of high-ranking and well-disciplined. Remember I also came to see you by school matters. Understand that I assign you a quest to retrieve what was once yours and rejoin us. Please tell Chiron of this but not of your parentage. Here, take this scroll to him but do not open it. He will recognize my essence in this script. You will only be allowed two companions. Sophia must go with you and Chiron knows which one of his immature mentors will be acting as your chaperone. Go and by the way tell him that I assigned you to master the arts of ψυκηαγογιεν (necromancy). I know it was considered as one of the forbidden arts by the members of the jury but tell them you are an exception. Good luck, you need it!"

The mist came around again and enveloped the Underworld. When it was clear, I was back to her "headquarters" and walked forward to Sophia. We walked toward the long green field in the center of school. Seeing no one was around I told her everything that had happened and all that Hecate said. She only seemed mortified by one thing.

"Niece, huh? Well, first things first. Let's take this scroll to Chiron, 'Uncle'" she smirked.


	5. Our Chaperone is a Hippy Orange-Freak

But it turns out we didn't need to. The old centaur approached us at the mention of his name. "Good afternoon, my dear Sophia. What can I do for you?" Chiron said looking at Sophia.

"Well Chiron, my friend here consulted the goddess Hecate," she nodded looking at me.

"And she gave him a quest to find um...ah. Black medallion? And she also said to give you this scroll" Sophia said quickly. Chiron took the scroll from her hand and read the contents.

"Well children, it appears as if you have to go New Boeotia or Florida. There is a small remote valley in Orlando. Yes you wouldn't say remote. You'll meet some gods on vacation there so just ask around for a place called "Pythia's house" because you are going to have to consult the Oracle of Delphi. I will assign Professor Cathy as your chaperone. You are dismissed to her class."

As soon Sophia turned around her mouth gaped open and he seemed shocked about something that Chiron said. "Sophia, Sophia look at me. What are you thinking about?" She said in a very deadly flat tone to me, "Now my dear uncle, our chances of succeeding this quest go down by a notch of a mere twenty percent."

As soon as we came to the so-called professor's room, I knew what she meant. Let's back up a little shall we? Well anyways, is the one right from Hecate's headquarters and 5 rooms more. It was kinda dirty but apart from that, the external structure was amazing.

Whoever built this was an amazing architect. Okay, I'll probably stop now because I sound like a geek and I have to get on with the story. We went inside the building to see the professor for the first time.

She was in her twenties, short black hair and a kind yet determined tone in her voice. Then when she saw us she said, "Class temporarily dismissed. If any of you don't come back here, I'll make sure everyone is going to have the most severe punishment in their little puny lives."

Her tone was much too sweet it was terrifying. She made this threat sound dangerously like "If any of you don't come back here, I'll make sure everyone is going to have the most delicious chocolate cake they have ever tasted in their lives." Very intimidating.

The professor made a gesture for us to come closer. I found the nearest seat and sat down next Sophia. Because I don't have the knack to be Little Miss Grammy the Storyteller (no offense) she did it for me.

As soon as she finished the very important role, the professor said, "Woo-hoo! Let's get going people, Captain Cathy in the _house_!" All of my previous thoughts of her dissolved into that batch she made for that chocolate cake. I don't know what part she was so excited about Orlando or just the whole concept of going on a quest. Sophia whispered into my ear, "She's allergic to oranges by the way." Okay, scratch Florida the world's biggest farming industry in making that one specifically dreaded fruit. But turns out we we're going anyway.

When the professor got back to a more normal mood, she straightened up and looked at us. "Well kids, I know you've all heard the rumors that I take a certain dislike to citrus plants. In other words, limes and oranges."

"But I completely understand the importance of this quest. I am willing to sacrifice anything to join you. Just let me a pack a bag and make sure my health insurance is paid up. But I want to make sure all of you have the proper training first."

"I already haven seven years of training and level 10 in binding magic, but Unc- I mean Eugene just came here today. And he's our leader. Do you think there's still a teacher in the art he was assigned?"

She replied, "Oh my, and what possible art of magic may that be?" Her tone was not very expectant, like she thought I was assigned to party pooping duty or something really inglorious.

Sophia hesitated to tell her for a moment but then, "Ψυκηαγογειν". That one word was a total shocker that she was speechless. Then came the part where babble and stammers a reason out.

"But that is impossible! It was declared by the jury final two years ago that it was considered one of the forbidden arts. Do you understand what _forbidden_ means?"

As soon as she stopped talking I bust in, "Yeah, we do clearly understand the definition of the word. But answer this question, is it possible that they may have a teacher or not in this so-called forbidden art?"

She took us outside and explained it to us, "I oversaw the trial and I have the video right here in my hand. Listen to this." The jury was bigger than the usual one here in America. About 800 people were there, all men. (She was in an oak tree videoing this looking through a window, our chaperone explained). The prosecutor on the left was a son of Dice, the goddess of justice, brother of the victim. Acting in defense was the son of Nemesis, goddess of revenge, accused of bringing the Titan King back to life.

Leading Irene, to be the first and only victim of the event. It took the whole league of necromancers to put him back to Tartarus. In fear of being prosecuted for intentional murder, he went to the Garden of Hesperides and bribed Uranus his freedom if would kill the girl. Uranus broke loose and a war was started. After we were obviously the winning side, Irene's brother and the man who started it all were brought to the court. Supposedly, the accused died choosing poisoned hemlock as his method of death. Chiron, acting as magistrate, declared that no man is allowed is to teach this art within the campus limits.

"Listen to those words. You see? A _god _can _train _you slightly outside the school boundary. It's perfect. But which god?"


	6. A Family Reunion Goes Wrong

A flash of golden light enveloped us. As the brightness got dimmer, I first saw dove-like ivory wings and I thought am I dead and an angel is about to bring me to heaven.

"Oh no, that concept all comes from me. You know, bringing the souls of the dead to the underworld." a familiar masculine voice spoke from the light. The glow disappeared to show man in a white tunic and winged sandals on his feet.

"Hermes?" "Correct! There's no one else in line." Now let me describe him to you very carefully for when he reads this. Many people depict Hermes as a thin, loose boy-like mischievous guy who isn't very cool. Wrong!

He actually looks kind of like a tween-aged dude who has slight athletic build from all that running, bringing souls from the dead and carrying messages back and forth from the gods. You'd think, does he ever get a break? But yes, his brown eyes do have a mischievous glint to them and that actually lopsided smirk of his can be a dangerous smile to others. Okay, I think he'll be satisfied with this description of him.

If any of you see Hermes tell him how I described him and see his reaction. Anyway, I remembered him from the Underworld. He was the one who took me to my first trip to the mortal world.

Flashback: _I sitting in the Fields of Asphodel with a woman who was talking about some boring stuff about Greek History. Suddenly Hermes came in and said, "What are you doing here, don't you think this is a killjoy place to be in. Come on, I want to you something." He handed me a pair of winged sandals and we took to the air. Once we came out I saw a bright light and I said, "What's that?" "Oh that? It's just Apollo showing off. Keep up, we need get a whole group of souls. There's been plenty of trials in hippo dude's place, meaning lots of souls, little time. Were here!" As soon as we stopped I saw a man who I recognized. He was in the news all over the underworld. Dad had been angry, mad, for him bringing his father and grandfather back into the picture. His eyes were burning in deep hatred. But Hermes couldn't take his soul. It just ran. Ran for the life of his death.__End of flashback._

'Do you have a weapon?' Hermes thought inside my head. 'No, why?' Instead of answering he said 'Think fast.' The scene changed to the throne room back home. Now I knew my training had begun.


	7. Family Love, Ironic

Time was on my side of the clock. Being in dad's domain must have made me controller the way things were here. My thoughts slipped to how Sophia said erotic figurines and everything else in the world were connected. What if I took an erotic figurine of someone in great power to give me some weapons?

I summoned a little lead statue of a war god the same way I remembered how I did with the _moly _(the plant with the white flower and black root). Reaching into the deep reservoir of the figurine's magic, I communed with a war god. Enyo? No, definitely not. Ares is the only other one I know so I picked him.

_Hey yo Ares, the most powerful and fearsome of the gods. Could you please help a puny little mortal in distress and give me a sword and or something. Please and thank you! _Brief and effective. I know, to you or me it sounds pathetic and dripping with sarcasm. But apparently Ares didn't see it that way.

Ladies and gentlemen I present to you these magnificent weapons. From the side of my eye I thought no time to lose. I saw Hermes move to summon magic from his staff but I was ready. With haste, I raised my arms and spread widely like an eagle. A giant shield surrounded me as if protecting me.

Okay, you'd think I'll be a coward that way but there's more. His magic approached the magical field and it was absorbed into the sphere and illuminated a bright golden light from it. I pulled my two hands together in a clasp. That moved caused my old friend to almost stumble.

But Hermes was quick on his feet. That lopsided smirk of his confirmed that the duel was over. "Nice, excellent job and fast learning," the god in front of me encouraged.

But I feeling pretty tired from the whole thing. I almost collapsed because of the great fatigue overcoming my head. Sophia, who had been watching the whole thing rushed to my side. She helped me up before I could fall on the ground. She whispered into my ear, "Not bad, Uncle," she paused. "For an amateur," Sophia smirked.

Suddenly my fatigue was gone and I laughed a little. "You know, you should paid more respect to your uncle and stop calling him an amateur." She punched me playfully in the arm and said, "That was for forcing me to respect you." Then she bent down to kiss me on the cheek, "And that was to pay the debt of disrespecting my dear kin."

My reflexes were fast and took her into slow-dancing position. "Then in that case, I wouldn't mind a little bit more of that family love." I was grinning like lunatic. Until she pushed me away that is. "Four words: In your immortal dreams." Oh, come on. Then suddenly she saw the weapons I held in my hand. "Is that Mycenaean silver? Let me see that. Wow, this is so cool!"

"What is it?"

"When you grip the hilt tighter, it turns into that new tablet the high school made. It has all the information we need for our quest. It's perfect."

I personally have never seen Sophia this excited the whole time I knew her (which wasn't long, obviously.) I approached her mood with a more negative mood. "What about the shield?"

"Well, it turns into an armlet which has two buttons. The one on the left turns it back into a shield. The one on the right turns it into a snow globe which takes us anywhere you want to go you have already been in." I have to admit that these were pretty cool gifts. Of all the things I've learned studying about the Olympians is that they hate giving people stuff and getting nothing back. I thought to Ares, _No worries dude, I'll get something you'd like. How about if I sacrifice three white rams in your honor. And maybe I'll just add I more little mini-present to go, okay? I swear it on the River Styx. _So, that was handled. Though I have no idea how I was supposed to do that.

"Hello guys, I'm still here!" I voice scared me to death. "Are you finished because your training is not done yet." I thought to Hermes, 'Bring it on!' The next lesson was to...


	8. A Manhater Helps Me

_I thought to Hermes, 'Bring it on!' _My next lesson was to practice necromancy, the real deal. I was ready for the impossible, considering how my whole life has been. Bringing some of the most scary people on Earth back to life, sure. With an obnoxious god of thieves who is more powerful than you and might just kill you at the moment? No biggie.

Hermes rushed to my side, handing my a shovel. I rose one of my eyebrows as I took the thing unwillingly. My look clearly said what-in-Olympus-is-this-for? 'Dig a pit'. Okay, I was ready for everything that involved being in supreme power, but this? Dude, do I even look like I'm for maid-servant duty?

For people who have seen me and are out there reading this do not, and I mean do _not _say yes. I'll kill you for forever and let you suffer for eternity all the time I get to wake you up from the dead again. Once Hermes teaches me, of course which I think he isn't doing. In front of me magically appeared some barley, wine, water, milk and honey.

But then I finally saw where this was going, and chose to dig the pit. I mixed all the ingredients together and poured it into the pit. Then, three white rams appeared in front of me. Hermes taught me how to chant the spell. "Now, you only have to chose the person you want to summon back from the dead in backwards. Chose a lesser being for now, supernatural forces are stubborn and hard to return to the underworld." The person I chose, well you wouldn't say she was a lesser being. I remembered my debt to Ares and sacrificed those three white rams in his honor. After that? Well, let's just say I gave him a extra present.

In Greek I summoned her:

_This woman I summon, from the Elysium Fields in Hades, atyloppiH. Daughter of Ares, Queen of the Amazons, arise from your underworld refuge and come back to the land of Gaea. _

As if on cue, the god of war appeared before us at the arrival of his daughter. Hippolyta bowed in the presence of her father. Ares shook his head slightly and held his arms out, smiling. The former queen of the Amazons came running to Ares and held each other in a fatherly embrace.

Sophia swears that she saw me tearing up at the scene. I don't know, maybe it was the fact that I never really knew my family. Seeing the two like this made me think, _What if that was Metis, Hades and me? _Now that I knew the truth about my parents and the possibility in us being a real family became the only dream I ever wanted to come true.

After Ares' and Hippolyta's family reunion the two turned to me. The superior spoke first, "Child, I am forever in your debt. I haven't seen the face of my precious daughter and missed her so. You have brought me joy into this dreadful life. How can I repay you?"

Thinking about the choices I really didn't know. Unfortunately, the dead can read my mind too. "As am I. Although my gift to you is small, please accept it," the tone in her voice said that I didn't have much of a choice.

"Before going to Florida, you must first go to Boston. There resides the Amazons. Once you arrive, summon me again and I will convince them to be in your side at the war. Although I am no longer their queen, I still have the one one wish every queen must have. As for my father's wish, it shall be granted when you must need it. Go and find your destiny."

Hippolyta dissolved into the ground and Ares materialized into thin air. That left Sophia and me. Turns out Captain Cathy couldn't stand the whole violence aura of the scene. Sophia said, "What war? Do you it's the one that might happen between you and Zeus?" I didn't answer but I knew one thing for sure. Whatever it was against, I didn't like it.


	9. Olympians are Embarrasing

Hermes POV:

After training Eugene, I went back to my lair. Back at the high school, I had taken a video of Sophia and Eugene in their lovey-dovey moment. Why I did it? Maybe my mischievous personality overcame my underworld one.

Earlier in the day I had also taken a video of Athena and Poseidon. I laughed at the similarity of this two videos. Though there was a _small _difference. Athena and Poseidon were born enemies. Not like Ares and her, they were just fighting in battle all the time.

You don't talk in the middle of a duel do you? So as the millennia past by, Poseidon grew closer and closer to Athena. I was thinking all this while editing the two videos together. After finally finishing my masterpiece, I whirled around in my computer chair and stood straight up.

I teleported myself to Olympus and thought, 'Whoa, this is going to be a classic in the Hermes Entertainment.' In the throne room I saw the rest of the Olympians gathering up for movie night. I noticed that a romance was on the TV.

Huh, maybe Aphrodite put them up to it. I sniggered to see that Athena and Poseidon fighting in the middle of the movie. Right in the middle where the characters where supposed to kiss, I opened the DVD Player. When the gods saw this, they started booing at me. I said, "Hey, this show is much, much better." Thankfully the video started before they could protest or start throwing popcorn at me.

It was a combination of the videos and made it double the romantic feeling. In Athena and Poseidon video:

"You know Athens is mine! You're just jealous because you know that they like my olive tree better than your saltwater madness!" She stood so close to Poseidon, holding hr hands to her hips. Ares past by from behind and bumped her into Poseidon. What happened Ares didn't see because he was already out of Olympus. She ended up kissing Poseidon on the lips and the sea god only deepened the kiss only to face the consequences.

Pushing the Poseidon away, he said, "Don't worry, I just did that cause, um, there was a bee on your chin and it crept up to your lip so I decided to kill it. With my mouth." Although we could see clearly that there was no bee earlier. Athena bust in and said, "No hard feelings, you are my uncle after all." 'But technically their not related because gods have no DNA.' Hephaestus said.

Back to the video; Poseidon's reflexes were fast and took the goddess in front of him in dancing position. "Then in that case, I wouldn't mind a little bit more of that family love." His voice echoed with the mortal's and Poseidon kept shuffling his feet and blushing in his throne. Then Athena did something that was the same as her daughter's action. "Four words: In your immortal dreams." Now the mortals' video was done, the Olympians' went to full screen. She slapped him in the face and the sea god said, "Aw, why couldn't it be like the old days, you know... The chariot, destroying the Greeks-" Athena cut him off by kissing him on the lips. "And that was to shut you up." Video Poseidon blushed and went out of the room, mumbling to himself all the way. The real Poseidon shrunk down on his throne and Athena materialized to the Sorcerer's High School. Leaving a group of crazy Olympians whooping in delight, while Poseidon was just about to end his godly life.


	10. Goddesses can be Embarrassing Too

Eugene's POV:

After my training with Hermes, I felt a little bit tired. If you call passing out for 10 hours "a little it tired". In my vision-dream, I saw the goddess Athena for the first time in person. She looked exactly the same way that Sophia's avatar looked like back at my little confrontation with that Enyo kid.

Athena gestured for me to come forward. As I walked towards her, I looked around. The place was amazing, with Corinthian columns holding up the building. Two altars stood in front of the throne in the middle of the room. An owl perched on the goddess' left shoulder and a giant spear was on her right hand.

When I got near her throne, I said: "O, great goddess Athena. I am humbled by your presence and it is an honor to see you in person. You-" I was about to say more but she cut me off. "Do not flatter me with your mortal- Sarcasm. I am the wisest of the gods, unlike a dumb god of war I might like mentioning."

Okay, it looks like Athena didn't like Ares. So what did she want with me? "Ah, you indeed are my blood. Always straight to the point. Yes, I know of your parentage and the prophecy." Man, this going to be ugly. I mean confronting a goddess in telling her I don't mean to kill her dad is hard.

"I want to help. I want to make sure that you choose to do this. Prophecies are sometimes changed by free will. Just checking if you can destroy Zeus." I wound up gaping at her. Like, it isn't everyday that you hear a 3000-year old goddess plotting to overthrow her father. Did people in this world really have families like that, or does it only apply to gods?

"You must go to Seattle, Washington to the Amazon's secret hide-out." Good, because really I had no idea where a tribe of stead-fast man haters would reside in America. "I will give you advice later on whatever you need wisdom in. But remember, I am still disappointed with you, what were you thinking? Consulting my enemy for help when you could've just asked me. How insulting and intolerable. Now go away from my sight." I didn't know what to do, but it looked like _she _was going away. Just when the wisdom goddess was about to disappear, she turned around.

"By the way Eugene, don't you dare touch my daughter. If I see you one more time trying to make a move on her, you're dead." Before I wake up, I have only one comment on that conversation. Goddesses are seriously embarrassing.


	11. Front Page: Wisdom Skewers A Professor

Front Page: Wisdom Skewers A Professor

Sophia's POV (For the first time):

After training with Hermes, I saw Eugene pass out on the ground. I took the sword from his hand, and turned it into a tablet. On speed dial, I put Professor Cathy and called her. Of course she insisted on us calling her Captain, how immature.

"Hey-ah there, Agamemnon! How you doing?" Oh gods, this is Mycenaean silver. It must have been from Agamemnon, the Mycenaean king. "Captain," I tried to keep myself from sniggering, "it's me Sophia. We have problem. Eugene here pass out after training with Hermes. I can't carry him from this far to his dormitory. Plus you know I'd get in trouble without a guardian outside the campus boundaries."

After a while, she _finally _comprehended what I had said. There was music in the background so all I could here from her in reply was 'Fine' in a grudging tone. Adding to the list of our chaperone's NOT so strong suits, immaturity and intolerance.

Anyways, in half an hour of waiting for her Mister Sleepy-Head finally woke up before Cathy came. I rushed to his side and he put an arm around me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit famished after all that magic." And that was all he said. It was weird for him to be like this, because usually he's the one who's so talkative. Or maybe... No it can't be. Demigods take a long time to have a vision unless it's really important. And it can't be because he just passed out because of to much magic usage. Okay, I'm thinking too much now. But if a god really sent a vision to Eugene, then which god? Maybe it was a goddess?

I shook out of my thoughts and went back to the real world. Taking Eugene to a bench I said, "Don't worry, Professor will be here any minute now. Oh, I think that's her coming at us." But when the figure came closer, I could hear the sound of hooves and thought _Chiron. _I thought about running to that big oak tree next to us, but if he saw that it would b suspicious and Eugene wasn't fast enough.

Instead I stood my ground and waited for what was about to come. Chiron saw us and said, "My dear, what in Olympus are you doing here?" I already thought was I was going to say.

"Professor Cathy sent us here to train but she went back to the campus to get something. " in my matter-of fact tone. "Right Eugene?" My tired uncle only nodded in response. But for Chiron believing me, he only held up a horsey eyebrow.

"Well as long as had a guardian, but in that case I'll stay here and wait until Cathy comes back." Whew, that was close. I prayed silently to the gods for our Captain to come here soon or I'll skewer her when she comes. Thank the Olympians that I saw her coming in our direction. I took the tablet in my hand and secretly texted her, "What took you so long?" From afar I saw her take her cellphone and look at the text. She grimaced and replied, "Out in Dionysus' party." Now I was definitely going to skewer her.


End file.
